


Life on the road

by CrowsAce



Series: Crows tame tales~ [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roman is Remus' son, Toddler Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Toddler Creativity | Roman Sanders, Van Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Van life au - Remus always wanted to see the world and not be held back, stuck in a 9-5 job, even with travelling with a toddler he had no regrets.Now he just had to convince Mr Fancy-Business man to join him~
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Crows tame tales~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138118
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I started writing back at work, I just have to type out what I've already written~

Being a single dad at nineteen wasn't something Remus had ever planned, but here he was at the hospital holding his newborn son, it was small, red and surprisingly wiggly. 

The girl that Remus had a one night fling with was currently signing all rights over to him as she wanted nothing to do with the baby, the only reason she had gone through with  _ having  _ him was because Remus had begged her too, she was shocked by his request, but perhaps not as shocked as Remus was with himself.

When he first found out, he was angry. He didn't want a kid, but then he realised this could be his chance to finally have that family he had always wanted - even if it was a little different than how he had always imagined.

So here he was now, holding a 3 hour old Roman Duke, and he was in awe of the tiny creature.

"I promise my little prince, I'm gonna do everything I can for you, you'll never have to go through what I've been through." He solemnly promised.

It was then those little eyes blinked open at him, as if hearing his dad's promise and checking to see if he was lying.

  
  


From that day on Remus did whatever he could to keep his promise.

  
  



	2. To the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warning really is that there may be some grammar/spelling mistakes

The road was lovely and empty as Remus drove along, he had been on the highway for the best part of three hours now, a glance over at his son showed Roman fast asleep in his baby seat, he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. 

To think, three hours ago the toddler was wide awake and excited for the journey ahead. It was just as well, no doubt Roman would want to stop and look at everything,  _ go  _ everywhere,  _ do _ everything as soon as they arrived at their new destination. 

He chuckled quietly as he reflected on all the places they had been too already, the look of pure wonder, curiosity and delight in his sons eyes.

  
  


Remus had always planned to convert a van and travel around in it - he was in the middle of converting one when he found out he was going to be a dad, at first he had panicked, where was he meant to put a baby? On the roof?

In the end all he had to do was add a little platform above his own bed with protection netting that he could attach to the roof - and wollah~ Baby bed ready.

Luckily Roman was a small toddler, so he was still able to sleep on the platform comfortably, Remus had made sure that it would be big enough to last for a few years, he imagined that when Roman turned five or six he would make an upgrade, but for now the pair were perfectly content.

He was glad he was able to enjoy these adventures with Roman, admittedly at the start it had been a bit of a struggle but now he wouldn't change anything for the world.

  
  


It was nine am when they finally reached their destination.

He decided to find a playground to park at - because no way was parking his van at such a place was going to cause any issues,  _ again. _

Remus swivelled his chair around and unstrapped himself before doing the same to Roman, and much to his surprise the toddler actually remained asleep, he then carried Roman over to his bed and gently laid him down then covered him up with a blanket.

Then it was time to make breakfast.

He turned on the fans and cracked open some windows and began making some potato waffles, eggs and bacon to start the day with.

He'd make sure Roman would eat some fruit after he had been to the park.

As soon as the van began smelling like food the toddler finally began waking up.

As soon as pale blue eyes landed on him he gave his son a smirk, "Well well, look who's finally up. Did his royal majesty awaken to the smell of bacon?" He questioned.

Roman giggled in response, a big grin spreading across his face as he nodded.

"Bacon! Bacon!" The two - soon to be three - year old cried out excitedly if still a little sleepy.

"How about some breakfast and then we can go to the park?"

The remains of sleep soon quickly vanished as Roman stood on the bed and began jumping up and down waving his arms happily, "Yay park! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Remus laughed, "After breakfast you overactive little chipmunk." He teased fondly.

The toddler required minimum help with eating his breakfast today, though he did make a little bit (i.e. a  _ big)  _ mess, most of it was on himself however and that would be easy to clean up. 

Remus had already gotten dressed before driving off that morning, he had left Roman in his pj's however, knowing that the toddler would probably be more comfortable and end up falling back asleep - which he did.

"Right buddy, ready to get dressed?"

"Yeah! Then we can swing!" The toddler said excitedly before drinking his juice.

Remus laughed at the other's energy, quickly sorting out some clothes for the toddle to wear, "Then we can swing." He agreed.

  
  


Once Roman was all cleaned up and ready for the day, Remus slid the van door open. 

In a flash Roman leapt out of the vehicle and made a mad dash to the swings.

Some people nearby looked towards him and the van with wide eyes filled with confusion and concern. Heh.

"Be free my son!" He called out after the toddler before hoping out himself and sliding the door all the way open, some of the nosey people passing by and looking in, probably being incredibly surprised to see a mini apartment inside. 

Though the van life movement was slowly becoming popular, he knew there was still many that didn't know much about it.

He got back inside and decided to make himself a coffee and start cutting up some fruit for Roman, he'd glance out the door every now and then to make sure his son was still there and he wouldn't have to hunt someone down and rip their head off.

He noticed some older kids coming along and playing, though they seemed to leave Roman well enough alone. 

  
  


"Halt fiend!"

  
  


Or so he thought.

  
  
  



	3. A prince at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman is baby and Remus is a good dad~

Roman had ran to the swings, he didn't even have to wait to go on them, he used to have to go on the baby ones but he had begged his daddy to teach him how to on the big kid ones! 

Of course he still gets daddy to push him sometimes, it just means now he doesn't have to wait as long.

It also meant he could almost  _ fly _ .

Almost.

  
  


He could swing up high enough and when he jumped off for a moment it felt like he could touch the clouds, then his daddy would snatch him out of the sky, he once told him he was afraid Roman would fly away from him, but he made sure his daddy knew he'd fly back.

As he was swinging he surveyed his current kingdom - it wasn't too busy, but there was quite a few kids about, he could see parents sat at nearby beaches chatting to each other, a look over to where his daddy was he could see that he was preparing something, probably a snack, how yummy!

"Ow!" 

In an instant Roman's attention was drawn to where the slide was, a group of bigger kids surrounded a small boy that looked to be his age, the boy was on the ground sniffling to himself holding his leg, the the bigger kids were laughing and clearly saying mean things to him, and that just won't do at all. 

With a leap Roman flew through the air before landing and running to the group where one big kid had moved closer to the boy.

"Halt fiend!" He cried out, rushing bravely forward to stand between the two.

The big kid paused in shock before snickering with his friends.

"Aww are you coming to protect your  _ boyfriend _ ." The big kid mocked.

Roman just looked confused, "He's not my boyfriend, we haven't even met yet." 

Roman turned to look at the boy then, holding out a hand to help the kid up,

"Hi I'm Roman." The toddler said excitedly.

The kid grabbed his hand still sniffling as he was pulled up, "I'm Virgil." He mumbled.

"Oi you dumb brats stop ignoring us." 

Both tots turned back to the big kids, Roman shuffling in front of the other a little as the the big kid and his friends stood before them menacingly.

"I think we should teach these freaks a lesson, this playground is ours you hear." The kid threatened moving to take a step - ready to knock both the brats back down only for a voice to speak up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, you little shit unless you want to buried neck deep in that sand box." 

The kids turned around, fear in their eyes before the quickly scampered off to their parents.

Virgil cowered behind Roman, wondering who this man was.

"Hey kiddos, you doing ok, did they hurt you guys?"

Roman giggled, "No daddy I'm fine, well - " he span around to face a Virgil a cute frown on his face, "I think they hurt Virgil."

"O-oh I'm o-ok-"

"Virgil! Are you alright!" Another voice called out.

Remus turned and swore his heart stopped at the sight of the man coming up to them, man did this guy know how to work a suite."

"Who are you." The man demanded, it took Remus a moment to realise this guy was talking to him, he looked angry Remus noticed, was he angry with him? Hopefully not, he wanted to make a good impression. 

"Well hello to you too hot stuff, I'm Remus~"

_ Smooth. _

He ignored the tiny snort from the pipsqueak.

Janus,  _ surprisingly,  _ didn't look too impressed with him as he crossed his arms.

"And might I ask why you are talking to my son."

"Hmm? Oh! You Virgil's dad, nice, the other tot is mine, so hi to the man Roman."

"Hi mister!" Roman chirped, accidentally lisping the word.

Remus silently cheered when he saw the man's expression soften, no one could resist his adorable son.

But then the man's gaze landed on his scared son and hardened once more. He looked back at Remus and crossed his arms.

"Perhaps you can explain why my son is crying - you know what never mind I'm sure you and your  _ kin _ would only lie. Come on Virgil let's go."

And before anyone could protest the man snatched his son up and carried him off. Remus blinked owlishly as he watched the man march off, what a shame.

Arms wrapped around his leg, and looking down Remus mentally cursed as big sad eyes stared up at him.

"D-does Virgil and his daddy not like me?" The little tot asked, bottom lip trembling. 

Remus crouched down and wrapped his arms around the tot and lifted him up.

"No sweetheart they don't hate you, Virgil's daddy just got a little overprotective and scared. Why don't we go get you a snack and then we can play at the park together?" 

Roman nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Unfortunately Remus didn't make it to the van however before he was being blocked by what he assumed was 'Karen and Paul' and their horrid son 'David'.

"Oi what's this I hear of you scaring my son!"

Remus stated blankly at the man for a while unblinking, waiting till the man shuffled uncomfortably before speaking.

"I'm glad I scared him, maybe next time he'll think twice before bullying other children,  _ especially  _ toddlers. Seriously what kind of parents are you to allow that sort of behaviour to happen." 

Remus smirked at the couples reddening face.

"How dare you,  _ our son _ is an angel,  _ your child  _ however must have done -" 'Karen' screeched.

"Don't you dare, what could a two year old do to a what - ten? Ten year old huh?"

"Listen here don't think I won't knock you into next week,  _ we  _ are important members of this community, we're gonna phone the police and report you - we saw you in that white van, that's not normal, how do we know you haven't kidnapped that child!"

"Firstly you're all idiots, secondly  _ he  _ looks like me, and thirdly you are all idiots."

"Why you -" The man moved closer as if to hit him,  _ father like son _ . Before he could however another voice chimed in, one that washed over Remus in such a pleasant way.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Virgils dad called out as he walked over, Virgil in his arms.

Roman quickly moved his face from his dad's neck to look over at the newcomers, a big grin spreading across his face,

"Hi Virgil!" He called out excitedly, waving his arms about nearly slapping his dad in the face.

The action made Virgil giggle as he shyly said hello back before hiding his face in his dad's shoulder.

"M-Mr. Sanders - urgh - what are you doing here?" 'Paul' nervously questioned.

Remus raised a brow at the sudden switch.

"Brennings wasn't it?"

"Urgh its Grennings sir."

"Yes that, care to tell me why your son thought it was funny to push over and hurt mine?"

"Umm well - "

"And I'm assuming you're apologising to this man and his son for your  _ kins  _ behaviour."

"Oh absolutely -"

"Not, they were just about to tell me how what happened was obviously the toddlers fault and not the pre-teens, and how he was going to get the police involved as he's  _ a very important member of this community."  _ Remus mocked.

"Oh  _ please _ , you two get out of here and take your brat with you and teach him some manners, if I hear that  _ any  _ of you have been causing problems you'll be fired, understand!"

"Y-yes sir." 

And with that the McDicks were gone~

"I owe you an apology," The man said, looking over to Remus, as he gently shifted his hold Virgil, "I overreacted earlier, I should have let you - or at least the kids explain what happened. Virgil told me everything and then told me off for my own behaviour."

Remus snorted, "You know you fuuuu-messed up with the kids are telling you off." He said, a glare from Roman quickly reminding him swearing was bad in public.

Fancy suit man let out an amused scoff of his own.

"So… can I tempt you and your son to get in the back of our van for snacks and a drink?" Remus asked with a big grin as the man merely raised a brow looking at him with a mixture of concern and amusement - which honestly was a lot better than the other looks he would sometimes get.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is also baby and Mr. Suit man is also a good dad~ 
> 
> Maybe one day Remus will remember to ask for his name


End file.
